


Home is wherever I'm with you

by OhDarn116



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is a good friend, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, they're shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: this story takes place directly after the ending of Book 2or'He gives her a squeeze, “Of course... I’m so glad you’re here Lake.” He sucks in a shaky breath, “I thought I was gonna lose you back there.”She nuzzles into his chest. She can feel his heartbeat, steady against her cheek.“Well, you’re stuck with me now.”Lake can hear his smile when Jesse replies, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.'
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Home is wherever I'm with you

It’s over. She’s finally done it. Lake is off the train.

It’s everything she ever imagined, and yet nothing like it at the same time. She definitely never expected the total sense of euphoria that first came upon her when she gazed up at the sky, orange from the setting sun. 

The air smells different too. Clean from rolling hills of the forest around her, not as musty as the air on the train. 

Best of all, she thinks, is the endless expanse of everything. There is no end to the horizon. No next car or puzzle that needs solving. It just goes on and on forever with no endpoint in sight. 

It takes her breath away, but she isn’t scared (maybe she should be). 

She’s hopeful. 

…

The three of them lay there, in the grass, Nate, Jesse, and the newly named Lake. After everything that’s happened today, they’re in no rush to be anywhere.

They watch the sun begin disappearing behind the towering pine trees in comfortable silence, Lake thinks she wouldn’t mind watching it forever. 

All good things must come to an end though, for Nate begins to yawn, the excitement of the evening finally catching up to him.

“Tired buddy?” Jesse asks his little brother, breaking the quiet for the first time in over an hour. 

The young boy nods into Jesse’s arm where he lays, another yawn escaping his mouth.

“You can go inside you know,” Jesse tells him. 

Nate sighs, “But if I leave you again, you might disappear.”

It’s the all too scary truth. What if none of this is real? What if they’re still stuck on yet another train car? What if this is all in their heads?

Jesse chuckles softly, bringing Lake’s attention back to the conversation beside her. 

“I’m not gonna go anywhere Nate, I promise.” He states firmly, “I won’t leave you again… Either of you.” He adds, reaching over and resting a gentle hand on the mirror girl’s shoulder. 

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

This is real, she tells herself. Jesse is here, and you’re off the train.

It’s real. 

“Well… If you say so.” Nate says, still sounding unsure. 

Jesse smiles, “Why don’t you do me a favor and tell the folks I’m home, while you’re at it. They’re in for a big surprise.”

Lake meets his eyes, and suddenly her stomach drops. The reality of his words sinks in. She’s about to meet his parents. Parents who are totally going to flip their lids when they see some metal teenager hanging out with their son who’s been missing for over a month. 

Nate giggles and runs up towards the Cosay residents just down the hill, leaving Jesse and Lake alone for the first time since… well, she can’t even remember when. 

“So… Lake, huh?” Jesse asks, testing out his friend’s new name. 

She smiles, liking the way it sounds on his tongue, “Yeah. Kind of ironic since I can’t swim.”

This gets a laugh out of both of them. It’s a good feeling. Lake can’t remember the last time she felt this happy.

Maybe she never had. 

“It’s no Dacula Two, but I suppose it suits you.” Jesse teases. 

Lake snorts, “Oh, shut up Casanova.”

The boy lets out another chuckle as the mirror girl gives him a shove. 

“So, what do you think of my world so far?” He asks, a genuine look in his big brown eyes. 

She sighs wistfully. “It’s wonderful,” she tells him, “There’s so much I can’t wait to see. So much I can’t wait to do.”

There’s so much, in fact, it kind of makes her head spin. 

“For now though, what I really want, is a good long nap.”

Jesse nods, “I’m sure my parents will let you sleep in our guest room. It’s a little messy, but we can clean it out.”

It sounds perfect, but worry still lingers in the back of Lake’s mind. 

“Your parents aren’t gonna freak out a bunch when they see me, are they?” Lake asks, looking over at him. 

Jesse’s brows draw together, “Nah, I’d say they’ll probably freak out a reasonable amount.”

Well, that wasn’t reassuring. 

“Jeeeesseee!” Comes a shout behind them. 

The two of them rise, looking towards the direction the sound came from. 

Far down the hill stand a man and a woman, no doubt Jesse’s mother and father. 

“Jeeeesseee!” 

A huge grin takes over the boy’s face. He’d missed them so much. 

Jesse turns to Lake, “You ready to meet the parents?”

She bites her lip, looking back towards the couple. With a shrug, she answers, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

…

“Jesse, is that really you?” His mother asks, wrapping him into a tight hug, tears flowing down her freckled cheeks. 

Jesse chokes up, “Yeah, yeah it’s really me.”

“I didn’t think we’d ever see you again.” His father sobs, wrapping two strong arms around his wife and sons. 

It’s an odd sight, Lake thinks. She vaguely remembers Tulip’s parents hugging like that, but it was long before their divorce. She’d never really been exposed to love like this before. 

It makes her wonder about what happened to Tulip. She doubted her prime was still on the train. It would be nice to see her again anyway. She definitely needed to apologize again for almost trapping her in the mirror world forever. It hadn’t been the best move on Lake’s part. 

The hug lasts for a long time. Long enough for Lake to feel a little awkward standing there. She knows she is witnessing a private moment. 

Eventually, though, Jesse’s parents notice her standing there.

Jesse’s father straightens, his eyes wide in confusion, and maybe even fear. 

“Jesse Cosay,” his father begins, “what on earth is that thing?”

Lake scowls, “I’m not a thing, I’m a person.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Cosay jump back in unison.

“It can talk?” Jesse’s mother cries. 

The word ‘it’ hits Lake’s chest like a bullet. How foolish she’d been to think she’d ever be more than an object to anyone in this realm. 

“Woah, no need to freak out!” Jesse exclaims. He turns to Lake, reaching out a hand. 

She takes it hesitantly. His grasp is firm and warm. It brings a wave of confidence through Lake’s body. 

He won’t let anything happen to her, she realizes. 

“This,” Jesse turns back to his mother and father, “is my best friend, Lake.”

Best friend.

She’s his best friend?

“Hey…” She waves stiffly.

Mrs. Cosay blinks. 

Mr. Cosay clears his throat, “Ahem, uh, not to be rude, but uh,” he rubs his forearm, “y-your skin-”

“She’s made of metal.” Jesse proclaimed, a proud smile on his tan face. 

His father chokes on his own surprise. 

Mrs. Cosay squeaks, “Why don’t we take this conversation inside, hm? I think we all need to sit down.”

…

“So you mean to tell me, that whole time you’ve been gone, you were on some, magical train?” Mr. Cosay asks.

His eldest son nods brightly, “I mean, I wouldn’t really call it magic, but close enough.”

His father shakes his head, “Son, that’s crazy, how am I supposed to believe all that?”

His wife slaps the dining room table they’re all seated at. 

“Stephan! How are you not, going to believe all that?” She shouts, “There’s a literal girl made of metal right in front of you!”

“Heheh…” Lake chuckles awkwardly. 

Mr. Cosay takes off his ball cap, running a large hand through his cropped brown hair. It strikes Lake, then, how much he resembles his son. 

“Well forgive me if I’m a little in shock Whitney.” He tells his wife. 

Mrs. Cosay sighs, “It’s getting late.” She looks up at Lake, “I don’t suppose you will be staying the night here, will you?”

Lake tenses, “Uh, yes ma’am if that’s alright, I mean.”

Jesse grins, “Of course it’s ok! I’ll go get your room set up now.”

His father groans, “I’m going to go put Nate to bed, I need some normality.”

Lake sits at the table, alone now except for Jesse’s mother. 

Mrs. Cosay stands, “I’m going to make some tea. I don’t suppose former reflections drink, do they?”

“Oh, uhm, yes Mrs. Cosay.”

The older woman smiles, “No need for formalities, Just call me Whitney.”

“Yes Mrs. Cos- yes, Whitney.” Lake corrects. 

She’s downed her second cup of raspberry tea when Jesse finally emerges from the supposed guest bedroom. 

“Drinking without me?” He asks, leaning on the chair beside her. 

Lake smirks, “What does it look like?”

Jesse rolls his eyes, “I finished cleaning your new room if you’d like to see it.”

She follows him out of the kitchen and down a narrow hallway. Jesse’s house isn’t very large, and the floorboards creak under Lake’s footsteps, but it smells like home. 

“Ta-da!” Jesse exclaims when they reach the room, “It’s pretty bland now, but I can help you decorate it tomorrow. I mean, if you want me to.” He says

Lake sits on the edge of the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. There’s a singular window on the left wall, overlooking the lush greenery outside. 

The walls are painted a dull grey, and the wood paneling on the side of each wall is painfully ugly. 

She loves it. 

“My rooms just outside, if you need me.” Jesse explains, “And the bathroom is across from that, uh, if you need that too. Still not totally clear on whether or not you do that.”

Lake blushes.

“Oh! You probably need some PJ’s too huh?” 

Before she can respond, he’s run out of the room. 

When he returns, Jesse is carrying a pile of folded clothes in his arms. 

“Here are some old clothes that don’t fit me anymore. They might be a little big on you though.” He tells her. 

Lake’s eyes widen, “You want me to wear your clothes?” The thought makes her ears feel warm.

Jesse stutters, “I just figured you might wanna change out of your jeans. You don’t have to, I wasn’t trying to- we can go shopping tomorrow I just- I was just trying to help.”

Ignoring his fumbling, Lake gingerly takes the clothes from him.

They both stand there for a moment.

Lake looks up at him, tilting her head towards the clothing.

His eyes go wide with embarrassment, “Oh! Oh, shoot sorry, I’ll just- I’ll go, sorry, sorry.” He backs ups, hitting hit shoulder on the door frame on his way out. 

The door clicks shut. Lake laughs to herself. What a nerd. 

She changes quickly, not wanting to risk anyone barging in on accident. 

Jesse was right, his clothes are big on her. They’re soft and smell like him too. 

Heat rises to her face. Lake stamps down the thought. Now was definitely not the time. 

She stands in front of the mirror that stands in the corner of the room. For a second she holds her breath, anticipating the mirror police to crawl through the glass. None come though. It’s only her own silver face looking back.

A knock comes at the door, Lake calls for them to come in. 

“Came to say goodnight.” Jesse smiles. Is that a blush on his cheeks? Lake shakes her head, probably not. 

It surprises both of them when Lake pulls him close into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you, Jesse.” She tells him, “For everything.”

He gives her a squeeze, “Of course... I’m so glad you’re here Lake.” He sucks in a shaky breath, “I thought I was gonna lose you back there.”

She nuzzles into his chest. She can feel his heartbeat, steady against her cheek.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now.”

Lake can hear his smile when Jesse replies, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
